


“Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 59





	“Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants.”

The music picked up the pace.

With its rhythm pulsing in your ears, you whirled faster and faster, feeling light on your feet. You were on the table, dancing between piles of dirty dishes, food, bottles and barrels of liquor, with your crewmates smashing their fists and mugs to the beat, loud thuds following fiddles, flutes and drums. Few more bold were even whistling whenever your curves bounced, whenever your skirt spinned overhigh, showing more of your legs that it was appropriate. But you couldn’t care less. His eyes were on you and it was all that mattered.

Ace was hypnotized, his eyes glued to you, every step you took carved deep in his memory. Chewing slowly on a piece of fried chicken and with his cheeks flushed he watched you dancing. Nothing could escape his gaze. Not the way your shirt was sticking to your sweaty breasts, your mounds barely held in place by the bra. Not the way your hips and ass swayed to the music. Not the way your jewelry was gleaming in the candlelight and jangling with the rhythm. Not the way your skirt was showing him your legs and he easily learned what kind of undergarments you were wearing underneath. From the way he was sitting, leaning forwards and keeping legs unusually close, you could tell he enjoyed the show you were pulling off for him.

Biting your bottom lip, you winked at him and came closer. As the music changed rhythm - for much slowlier - you slowly dropped on your knees in front of him, your hips sensually swaying. Ace dropped the piece of meat he was clenching on, his arms instinctively shot forward to touch you. You smacked them with the shawl you had just slipped off your shoulders. Heavy from the scent of your perfumes and your body fabric fell on his head, almost knocking down his favorite hat. Pulling him closer with the help of wrapping hooked behind him, you continued wriggling and swaying, the sensual moves of your hips hypnotizing him like black magic.

“Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants.” He whispered against your tummy, barely audible within music and howling of the crew, enjoying the show not any less than him. You ran fingers under his heat, through his fluffy yet already sweaty hair, you let him kiss your body, feeling his hot and wet lips despite the barrier of shirt between the two of you.

“I can’t anymore.” Ace rasped, his eyes heated and full of lust gazing at you with silent pleading. “Let’s get out of here or I will take you right here and now, in front of everyone.”

“Do you need a special invitation?”

As if your words broke a dam, Ace literally kidnapped you. One second dancing on the table, the other you were in his arms, pulled close to his chest, so close you could feel how crazy fast his heartbeat was. With little care for laughter, vulgar comments and whistles the crew was making, he bolted out the dining hall, towards the closest room he could find. No, it wasn’t even a room, one you could shut the door behind you.

He just dragged you behind the first corner he could find.

“What were you thinking, wearing this?” He almost moaned against your lips, kissing you and exploring your panties at the same time. Ace was stroking your slit through the lace, his fingers quickly found your clit and rubbed it with rapid, nearly brutal moves. His kisses were deep and sloppy, once sucking on your tongue, once licking your face and nibbling along the jawline he was giving you all the proof of his hurry and lust. Shamelessly humping you, he kept running hands under your clothes, either almost fingering you through the panties or groping your curves and pinching your sensitive spots. Your breaths and first moans pitched, you rubbed against his hand, the hardness of his cock pressing against you and inflaming your lust almost white-hot. 

“Ace,” you moaned into the harsh kiss. “I’m ready.”

“Good, cause I ain’t having more patience for you, you minx.”

With one swift move he tugged down your panties and pulled the frill of your skirt up. Seconds later you were in his arms, your back pressed against the wall, his strong arms holding firmly your thighs, his hips rushing between your spread legs. You inhaled sharply when he entered you, a bit too eager, a bit too brutal, a bit too heated. He didn’t give you much time to adjust, he just smashed into you with such power you almost choked on a scream, air pushed out of your lungs along his thrusts.

“Fuck!” You scratched helplessly at his naked back, your wetness slowly overpowering the discomfort. “Fuck! Ace! Fuck!”

“Yeah, I’m doing it, babe.” He bothered to joke, but his own voice was already trembling. He was thrusting into you to the rhythm of the same music you had been seducing him mere minutes earlier. Laughter and racket of the party going right behind the wall he was taking you against were almost drowning out your moans and groans of pleasure. The crew was so close, you could pick up individual voices out of the crowd as Ace was fucking you with no mercy and no care for the world around, throbbing of his cock deep inside you as palpable as the vibrations sent by people beating out the rhythm of music with mugs and fists.

“(Name)!” Ace almost cried out, too overwhelmed by powerful orgasm. Thrust after thrust, he was painting you white, his cum leaking out and flowing down your ass even before he pulled out and let go of your legs.

“Fuck,” he breathed against your lips, smashing you against the wall with his weight only, both of you barely standing. You grabbed his hand and pushed it against your still not satisfied core.

“You have no mercy on me today, don’t you?” Ace chuckled but did as you begged, his fingers once again finding the spot you loved. And quickly bringing you to your own high, your cries perfectly matching the last accords of the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
